wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Lightning
Tidal Wave= Tidal Wave | Male | Seawing | Animus Belongs to Piggy, coding by Pokeball. Appearance Tidal is an average looking Seawing who is slightly more muscular than most of tribe. He is a deep blue in color with frills that give off a show off kind of vibe. Most dragons think of him as handsome because of his appearance. He has long flimsy dewlaps that match his long wing membranes. Tidal Wave often stands up straight with a smirk on his face. His teeth are very white that constrast his dark scales. Personality Tide is one of those dragons that even if you know they are wrong, they act so right that even you are convinced. Tide is a sly and cunning figure, always knowing which direction to go at every crossroad. At least, that is what he wants dragons to think. Tide is rather twitchy and loves to look at dragons for such a long time that he starts to freak them out. Tide loves freaking dragons out because it makes him feel important. The only dragon that Tide really trusts is Oceanic, and that is really only becuase they have been friends for such a long time. Tide loves to tease Oceanic, but he doesn't do it often mostly because he always feels like Queen Coral's eyes are on him, and that she would be guarenteed to be even more insufferable. Tide thinks it is rather gross that Queen Coral wants him to marry Oceanic becuase then he would be a prince and that is one thing Tide DEFENITELY doesn't want to be. But he aways does like to imagine what he would be like with Oceanic rather than some hippo-snorting sand heads. Tide is a rather jealous dragon, always wanting to be the best instead of the second-class dragon. History text Relationships Oceanic They have been close friends since hatching. Tidal had purposely been nothing but kind to Oceanic ever since he realized he had feelings for her. Tidal Wave desperately wants to rule and wants to convince Oceanic to change that law. If guys were able to rule then Tidal Wave would marry Oceanic by force if he had to and force her to give him heirs to his throne. Oceanic is oblivious to all of this and only knows that he has a crush on her. Dragon 2 text Trivia *text Gallery Oceanicxtidalwave aesthetic.png|Oceanic x Tidal Wave Aesthetic by MK Screen Shot 2019-10-16 at 7.30.36 PM.png|By Delta |-|Minty= Minty | Female | Icewing | First Circle Belongs to Piggy, coding by Pokeball. Appearance Minty is not your average looking Icewing by any means. Many think she’s a Hyrbid but that isn’t true. Her scales are light green which often cause dragons in her tribe to stare at her. Her build is slightly scrawny but she’s a pretty good hunter because of her sniper like reflexes when it come to her frost breath. Minty has dark green eyes and pure white underwings. She swims inc cold water everyday to help keep her scales shiny and prevent them from looking dull. Personality Minty is a cheerful dragon who thinks she deserves the world. She isn't haughty, one might say, but she thinks that anything the queen should have, she should have. In Minty's mind, the happiest dragons are the dragons who have whatever they want. Minty is rather empty-headed and completely oblivious, usually saying whatever comes into her mind without a second thought of how dragons react to it. Minty finds herself to be halarious, usually telling dry jokes to cover up how uncomfortable she is. Minty isn't much of a laugher, usually trying to stay serious and prove to the queen that she is deserving of her role. Minty is a quiet dragon, usually relying on her brain or fighting skills to get her out of uncomfortable situations. Misty has a desperate crush on Seal, but not becuase she thinks he is nice or kind, but becuase she thinks he will get her what she wants, and she doesn't care what she has to do to get what she wants. Misty would burn down the whole kingdom to be with Seal, if that was what it took. Misty hates RainWings beyond all things, believing that they are weak fools and lazy dragons. History text Relationships Dragon 1 text Dragon 2 text Trivia *text Gallery Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 3.32.27 PM.png|By Delta |-|Sand Viper= Viper | Male | Sandwing | Thief Belongs to Piggy, coding by Pokeball. Appearance text Personality text History text Relationships Dragon 1 text Dragon 2 text Trivia *text Gallery |-|Futurechanger= Name | Gender | Tribe | Occupation Belongs to Piggy, coding by Pokeball. Appearance text Personality text History text Relationships Dragon 1 text Dragon 2 text Trivia *text Gallery FEFADD14-8461-42FA-85B4-F6F76EA513FB.png|By Yinjia Futurechanger.png|By Seawings are Valid |-|Falcon= Name | Gender | Tribe | Occupation Belongs to Piggy, coding by Pokeball. Appearance text Personality text History text Relationships Dragon 1 text Dragon 2 text Trivia *text Gallery FalconRef - ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb Falcon for piggy.png|By Moon |-|Credits= Thank you to Delta for Tide and Minty’s personality. Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Females Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Characters